Sercrets of the heart
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Disclosing your true feelings to your best friend doesn't always work out. Yuffentine


This is a little some things that wouldn't vanish from my mind. Short and sad. Hope you enjoy! and please be kind and seen reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

A pearl white moon shone brightly through Edge. Genteelly chasing away layers of dark shadows, allowing a fraction of moderate light... A perfect setting for a bold type horror movie. Waiting for that likely moment to take your life. While people were safely stirring in their loving warm homes with the children tucked in bed. Nothing was slurring not even a monster could be found. While all seemed peaceful, if you were to take a stroll through the flower garden that had been built in memory of a beautiful woman by the name of Aeirth. Whose life had been cut so short, in order to help save the planet.

The garden conspired of a large maze of gorgeous flowers of all kinds, surrounding a large circular white marble water fountain with two angels back to back bowing their heads while praying. It really was a remarkable sight.

A young woman could be seen seated carefully by the edge of the water fountain with her head bowed. Her body shivered involuntary however not from an ice-chilled breeze. Sadden tears flowed like rivers down her porcelain face, dripping down unto her hands that were displayed on her lap. Her broken heart hung heavily with despair and sorrow. Threaten to drown the life out of her.

She had confessed her feelings of love to a man, whom she had known for twelve years. They were polar opposites; she was light while he was dark. It was kind of like viewing her as an angel of heaven and himself as a demon of hell. Despite this, the two had become best friends being obvious of the disbelief from their friends.

Earlier that evening the young raven haired woman, was enjoying herself surround of friends who were thought more as family. Every year they would get together, a reunion of celebrating for being the saviors of earth.

Some had been dirty drunk, while others chatted about old times and currents lives. Looking over to the young woman, who had walked over to her best friend. Asking him if he could take a moment of his time, she wanted to tell him something. With only a nod the two stepped out into the starlight night, walking silently neither speaking, until reaching the flower garden's water fountain.

She was quite scared, this was her best friend whom she had come to fall in love with. She knew that this might blow up in her face. A life-changing move darkly laced and wrapped with risk. Her best friend deserved to know why she had been acting a little off lately. Her feelings for her best friend had been eating at her soul, spilling over into her life.

The beautiful young woman turned with silver grey eyes looking deeply into his bloodlust eyes. Her best friend asked what she wanted to tell him. He took notice that she seemed nervous; he was even beginning to worry. The young woman turned to gaze up at the glowing moon. Fearing fright if she was to take a glance back toward him, for she might lose her voice.

The young woman began to speak softly to her best friend of the feelings of love she had been having for him. Pouring passionate words like a starving wolf stocking prey with hungry eyes. She held nothing back handing out her heart hoping density would grant her heart's desire.

When she had finished pouring out all her newfound feelings of love for him, waiting quietly for him to speak. Silence fell like morning dew.

Her best friend of twelve years finally began to speak to her. Saying with a sadden heart that he only cared for as a friend. Trying to reassure her that they would remain best friends, speaking to her about there was a much better knight-an-shining armor that could make her dreams come true.

The young woman watched her best friend walk away, leaving her to own down fall. She carefully seated her own self by the edge of the water fountain with her head bowed. Letting an involuntary shivered even if however there was an ice-chilled breeze. Sadden tears flowed like rivers down her porcelain face, dripping down unto her hands that were displayed on her lap. Her broken heart hung heavily with despair and sorrow. Threaten to drown the life out of her.

Nevertheless, one cannot help what ones heart feels.


End file.
